


Art for 'Jewel', a celebrity fiction story

by sakurasake



Series: Jewel McCarty   (no relation to Emmett) [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how one photographer gets over a bad break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maps 1   (house, death valley and beach)

**Author's Note:**

> maps

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/jewelshouse.jpg.html) [](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/deathvalleyinthemiddleofthewoods.jpg.html) [](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/enlargedmapofthebeachsets.jpg.html)


	2. Jewel McCarty base   (Cara Delevingne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> character base

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/jewelmccarty.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter Three:   Final Set

[](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/setbuilding.jpg.html)


End file.
